


When the Blast of War Blows in Our Ears

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can change in four minutes.</p><p>Tag to "His Last Vow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Blast of War Blows in Our Ears

_John, there’s something I should say; I’ve meant to say always and then never have,_ Sherlock said.

 _Sherlock is actually a girl's name._

No, he hadn't meant to say that. 

_The very best of times._

That, he'd meant; far more than John would ever realise, but those times were over now.

Sherlock had other words, real ones... but John didn't seem to have any for him. John had made his choice and so Sherlock had swallowed the words that hovered on his lips, and that was that. They shook hands, Sherlock boarded the plane, it was done. 

Until the plane turned around.

He'd known the game wasn't over, but he had expected new players. Could this truly be Moriarty, returned from the dead? An improbable trick, but as Sherlock himself proved, not an impossible one.

He looked out the window as the plane descended, watched the two figures on the tarmac grow larger, closer.

Was this a war on two fronts, or one? he wondered. Not that it mattered. All warfare was based on deception, a tactic he understood only too well.

John and Mary smiled as he approached. John's was relieved. Mary's was not. 

The game was afoot again, and the stakes were high. But weren't they always? Sherlock's own smile was thin, predatory. 

Yes, once more unto the breach.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently ~~my muse~~ Sherlock has deemed _The Art of War_ and _Henry V_ worthy of shelf space in the Mind Palace.


End file.
